


The Creature

by oobrealms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Breakdown, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobrealms/pseuds/oobrealms
Summary: A Fantasy AU for Loceit
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	The Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostcertainlynotcis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/gifts).



> The main character (Logan) is referred to as 'you' in this story, having been written in the 2nd person. Drago (Deceit) is agender and uses the pronouns it/its. Hope you enjoy this angsty Loceit fic!

You have decided to explore an old forest not that far from your house. During the day it was beautiful with all the changing leaves and an occasional squirrel. At night, it was beautifully terrifying. The shadows from the faint moonlight made the trees twist around, branches contorting to look like arms grabbing at your clothes as you walked by. 

It scared you like hell, but you had already set your mind on something in the forest. An old abandoned barn sat in the trees, just * _ begging* _ you to explore. You usually weren’t one for exploring possibly dangerous places, but tonight felt like you could make an exception. 

You set out at dusk, the sun disappearing behind the horizon as you locked your front door behind you. Bundled in a dark blue sweater and your warmest coat, you would not have to worry about the chill in the air from the coming winter. 

As you walked by the trees seemed to lean closer, then close behind you like a wall. 

“Only my imagination.” you think, pushing up your square glasses. 

The beam of light from your flashlight sweeps over the ground. The ground was covered in thorn plants and sharp rocks, forcing you to walk slowly so you wouldn’t lose your footing. If you trip it would ruin your night, these were your best pants! 

You see the barn now, your light finally able to reach it’s worn wooden walls. It looks older than you originally thought. The grass was taller than your knees, mold covered the door, and some planks were peeling away from the frame of the building. 

“Well, here I go. Off to my death.” you say to yourself. The trees whisper to you in response and a random gust of wind blows at your back, pushing you towards the barn. 

“Alright alright, I’m going!” you yell, alerting any and all things nearby to your location. 

Climbing over various rocks and branches, you eventually reach the barn with only a few scratches on your hands. 

“I really have to work for my death. I should be getting paid for this.” you say, brushing dirt from your pants. 

You make your way over to the large doors and yank on one. The door opens surprisingly easy for an old barn door. It throws you off balance and you almost fall backwards. You reach out for something to grab onto, and suddenly there was a solid tree branch that wasn’t there before. You held onto it and pulled yourself back up with ease. It was almost as if someone was helping you... 

You peered into the dark barn cautiously. Your flashlight’s beam searching the entire space for anything dangerous. The light didn’t quite reach the back of the barn, so you crossed over the threshold to see what was at the back. 

Nothing could’ve prepared you for what you saw there. 

A dark figure was standing near the back wall, staring right at you. It’s eyes were dark and penetrating, as if it could see into your very soul. Horns curled up from behind it’s pointed ears and fangs glistened in it’s slightly open mouth. You could see the outline of black bat-like wings protruding from it’s shoulder blades hidden in the shadows. It wore ripped black pants and no shirt, showing you how strong this creature was. You could also see the burn marks all along the left side of its body. In a moment of sympathy you wondered what had happened to it. 

You froze in fear and dropped your flashlight, it conveniently landing so it lit up the creature’s form. What was this thing? Where did it come from? Did it live here? How had you not noticed it there before? Was it going to kill you? Why-

“Sup.” 

The dark figure leaned against the barn wall in a relaxed position, unconcerned with your presence. 

-hadn’t it killed you yet? 

“I- I don’t understand. Aren’t you going to kill me?” 

“Why would I do that?” the creature asked, it’s tone suggesting it was concerned. 

“Well... you- you look like you...” 

“I look like I’m going to kill you?” 

You nod and play with your hands, waiting for it to attack you at any moment. 

“Don’t judge based on something’s looks, I would never hurt a human unless I was provoked.” the creature said, crossing its arms behind its head. 

“If... if you don’t mind me asking... what are you? I’ve never seen something like you before.” you ask, looking the creature in its dark eyes. 

The creature smirked as it looked at you. 

“And why should I tell you?” 

You think for a moment. Everything is silent, save for an occasional noise from the creature’s wings and both of you breathing. 

You shrug your shoulders, “I can’t think of any reason, I guess I’m just curious.” 

The creature nods slowly. 

“If you aren’t going to tell me what you are, can I at least get something to call you by? Like your name?” 

The creature chuckled, lowering its long-fingered hands to its sides. 

“Silly human, don’t you know names hold power? If I told you my name, you would be able to make me do whatever you want, including make me stand still so you could experiment on me, like humans do with whatever new thing they find.” 

“I would never experiment on you! That would be cruel. And I don’t believe knowing your name would enable me to make you immobile. That sounds like bullshit to get me to try it, then you’d kill me when I did try. It’s illogical.” 

The creature let out a sudden and loud laugh, scaring the crap out of you, sending you almost a foot in the air. 

“You’re smarter than some of the other humans I’ve met!” it said, pushing itself off the wall and beginning to walk towards you. 

You backed up out of instinct, but a wall of branches had appeared behind you, blocking your escape. When you turned back to face the creature, its face was less than 6 inches away from yours. Your glasses slide down your nose, but there isn’t enough room between you and the creature to push them back up. 

“I- um-” you stutter. 

“What’s  _ your _ name, darling?” it asked, looking you up and down. 

“Why should I give you my name if you haven’t given me yours?” 

“Oh you  _ are _ smart! Very well, you may call me Drago.” 

“Your name is Dragon? Well at least it suits you…” you say, looking at its leathery wings and black horns protruding from above its ears. 

“ _ Drago _ . No ‘N’, but yes that’s what it means. Now, may I get your name?” 

You consider keeping your name to yourself, but to hell with that. 

“Logan,” you say, “my name is Logan.” 

“Logan… that’s a lovely name.” 

“Thank you, I also think Drago is a suitable name.” 

Drago eyes you before straightening its posture and taking a step back. You push up your glasses since there is now room to do so. 

“It’s been nice meeting you, Logan, but I’m afraid I’ll be leaving now.” it said, nodding curtly and moving to stride past you. 

“Wait!” you say, stepping in its path and putting an arm out, your fingertips brushing its arm where some burn marks were. 

Drago’s eyes flashed and you quickly pull your arm back toward yourself and look down at your shoes. It didn’t like to be touched, you’d have to remember that. 

“It’s just… it’s nice being able to talk to someone. I haven’t had a conversation with anyone in weeks…” you explain quietly. 

Drago’s eyes soften as it looks at you. It thinks for a moment before responding to you. 

“I- I’m sorry but I have to leave now, Logan. If I don’t…” 

Drago doesn’t finish its sentence, leaving you to wonder. 

You sigh and look Drago in its dark eyes, “I understand.” 

Drago nods and moves past you and out of the shelter of the barn. It flexes its wings impressively and takes off into the chilled air. 

“Will I see you again?” you call as it flies up. 

Drago looks down at you and smirks. You can’t hear what it says over a sudden gust of wind that blows through your clothes and makes you shiver, but it looks like it says ‘yes’. 

You return to the barn the next night and wait for 3 hours. Drago does not show up. 

“Of course, that would be unrealistic.” you tell yourself. 

You return again the night after that. Still nothing. 

“It’s too soon.” you say. 

You return again. Nothing. 

“It’ll come, it said it would.” you reassure yourself. 

You return every night for a month, your hope renewed every day. Every morning you think, “today, today could be the day”, so you go back. Every night, for 30 days. 

Just waiting. 

On the last day of the month you wait until 1 am. You know you shouldn’t, but you do anyway. Large gusts of wind blow by every few minutes, startling you every time and keeping you awake and alert. You have been pacing for the past hour, waiting for it. 

Finally you decide to go. 

“I really thought...” you stop. You didn’t know what you thought anymore. 

You sink to the ground with your head in your hands. 

Of course it didn’t come. Who would want to see you again? Who would want to see you  _ at all _ ? So why did you think it would come back? 

“Stupid stupid  _ stupid _ .” you whisper harshly, clutching your usually tidy hair. 

Stupid of you to think it would like you. Stupid of you to think it would come back. Stupid of you to think at all. You should just stop thinking. No one would notice. If anyone noticed it would be Drago, if it came back at all. 

A single heart wrenching sob escapes your throat and tears start flowing freely. You fall onto your side and curl into a ball. 

You don’t know how long you cry for. All you know is you couldn’t get the taste of salt from your mouth. 

You heard footsteps walking towards you. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t come?” a voice asks. 

You look up through your tears into those dark eyes. 

Drago’s expression immediately is overcome with concern. 

“Oh, darling…” it says softly. 

It places a gentle hand on your shoulder and you break. You know you shouldn’t care that much about seeing this being you’ve only met once, but you do. You can’t help it. These feelings of yours may not be logical, but they are very real. 

The tears start flowing faster and you try to cover up another sob. 

“Oh come here, love.” Drago says, taking you into its arms. 

You curl up in its lap on the floor, letting yourself be held. You crave any physical contact you can get. You feel Drago’s wings wrap around you, keeping out the cold. Your crying ceases and your body stops shuddering from sobbing. You sigh and lean in to Drago’s chest, feeling the warmth on your cheek. You wonder for a moment if it should be cold blooded, but you don’t linger on the thought. 

“There you are. You’re alright now, Logan.” Drago assures you, stroking your hair back from your face. 

It dries your tears from your face with its hand. 

Drago is right, you are alright now. 


End file.
